I'm Yours
by Scorpius Malfoy Rose Weasley
Summary: Rose Weasley gadis pendiam, yang gemar menyendiri, dan selalu berkutat dengan buku tebal menemukan cinta pertamanya di Hogwarts. saat Murid Pertukaran dari Beauxbatons itu hadir, Hari-hari Rose menjadi lebih berwarna. Bagaimanakah kisah perjalanan cinta pertama Rose Weasley? akankah berakhir Happy Ending ataukah Sad Ending? Let's Read Guys!


**Tittle **: I'm Yours

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling

**Pairing** : Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley

**Rating** : T+

_Main Character:_

_**Annalise Basso**_** as Rose Weasley**

_**Bertie Gilbert**_** as Scorpius Malfoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Rose Weasley gadis pendiam, yang gemar menyendiri, dan selalu berkutat dengan buku tebal menemukan cinta pertamanya di Hogwarts. saat Murid Pertukaran dari Beauxbatons itu hadir, Hari-hari Rose menjadi lebih berwarna. Bagaimanakah kisah perjalanan cinta pertama Rose Weasley? akankah berakhir Happy Ending ataukah Sad Ending?**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 : Murid Pertukaran Dari Beauxbatons..<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hogwarts Institute Acamdemy…_

**PAGI **itu Hogwarts dihebohkan dengan berita tentang Murid pertukaran dari Beauxbatons, Berita ini menyebar luas bagai wabah dikalagan seluruh murid Hogwarts, terutama bagi murid perempuan yang begitu antusias bergosip ria membicarakan siapakah Si '_Murid Pertukaran'_ itu? Dengar-dengar _sih_, murid pertukaran dari Beauxbatons itu semuanya Laki-laki, semua? _Yeah_, murid pertukaran dari Beauxbatons itu berjumlah 5 orang.

Dan dari kehebohan seluruh murid Hogwarts, Ada satu orang gadis yang Nampak cuek—bebek acuh tak acuh dengan berita Hot News itu.

**Rose Weasley**— nama gadis itu—Gadis penyendiri yang selalu berkutat dengan buku-buku tebalnya, Perpustakaan adalah tempat Favoritenya dan buku adalah sahabat sehidup sematinya.

Diantara sepupu-sepupu lainnya dia yang paling cuek, pendiam, suka menyendiri, dan kadang dianggap aneh, dan sering dijuluki _Freak Girl _oleh seluruh penghuni Hogwarts.

Rose Weasley terlalu acuh dengan penampilannya, Rambut panjang bergelombangnya selalu ia kuncir kuda asal-asalan, Kaca mata besar yang selalu ia kenakan dimanapun—padahal matanya sama sekali tidak _Minus_, dan seragam yang selalu rapih—sangat rapih dibandingkan murid lainnya. Padahal jika dia sedikit mau memperhatikan penampilannya, dia akan terlihat jauh lebih cantik.

* * *

><p>Gadis berambut <em>Merah Tembaga<em> itu Nampak asik tenggelam dengan bacaannya, tak lupa Kaca mata besar bertengger manis membingkai mata biru langitnya. Matanya tak lepas memperhatikan tiap baris-perbaris kata-kata yang tercetak di buku setebal 30 _centi meter _yang berjudul 'Legenda sihir dari generasi ke generasi'. Disaat para gadis asik cekikikan bergosip sana-sini atau heboh membicarakan cowok-cowok tampan idola sekolah, berbeda dengan Gadis Weasley satu ini, dia malah asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Apalagi kalau bukan Belajar? berkutat dengan tugas-tugas sekolah, asik duduk manis di perpustakaan,atau hanya sekedar membaca buku apapun yang bisa ia nikmati.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Gadis pemilik rambut _Merah Tembaga_ itu, membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Gadis itu mendongak, mendapati sepupunya berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum cerah.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum lebar kearah Rose yang kini menatapnya, "Hai Rose!" Sapanya riang.

"Hai Lils," Balas Rose tak lupa dengan senyuman kecil yang tersungging dibibir mungilnya.

Lily segera duduk di sebelah Rose, masih dengan senyum mengembang diwajah cantiknya, "Kau sudah tau kabar tentang Murid pertukaran dari Beauxbatons itu?" Tanya Lily antusias dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang tanpa jeda.

Rose mengangguk singkat, lalu kembali menekuni kegiatan membacanya.

Lily kembali menghujani pertanyaan pada Rose, "Kau sudah tau belum, dengar-dengar murid pertukaran dari Beauxbatons itu lima orang cowok-cowok tampan _lho_," Beritahu Lily dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"_yeah_," Kata Rose acuh tak acuh, tanpa menoleh kearah Lily.

Lily nampak sedikit kecewa mengetahui respon kakak sepupunya yang acuh tak acuh itu, "Eh? Hanya begitu?" Tanya Lily terdengar seperti gumaman kecil, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Rose.

Rose menatap lily dengan alis berkerut tak mengerti, "Maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan Bingung yang kentara di sorot mata _Aquamarine_nya.

"_Oh_, maksudku, Apa kau tidak _excited_ dengan kabar gembira ini?—err—_yeah, _Kau taukan, seluruh penghuni Hogwarts begitu antusias mendengarkan kabar ini, begitupula denganku," Jelas Lily.

Rose mengerutkan keningnya, "_Um_, menurutku kabar ini cukup baik, aku senang kita akan mendapatkan teman baru," Ucap Rose sekenanya.

Lily menatap Rose dengan tatapan aneh, dan cepat-cepat memasang ekspresi biasa saat Rose menatapnya, "_Oh_, _yeah_—err—Um, lalu apa kau tau kalau murid pertukaran itu akan datang siang nanti saat jam Istirahat?" Tanya Lily Lagi.

Rose mengeryitkan keningnya, "_Oh_, aku tidak tau soal itu, Trims karena sudah memberi tau," Jawab Rose.

Lily mengangguk kecil sebagai respon perkataan Rose, "yeah, sama-sama" Balas Lily sambil tersenyum canggung.

Lily beranjak dari bangkunya, lalu menatap Rose yang juga tengah memandangnya, "err—Rose, aku pergi dulu ya—err— aku ingin menemui Hugo," Pamit Lily sedikit kikuk.

Rose mengangguk singkat,"Oke, sampai bertemu lagi" Balas Rose.

"_Bye!"_ Lily melambai pada Rose yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh gadis itu.

Rose menghela nafas sejenak, lalu kembali menekuni kegiatan membacanya yang sempat terganggu.

* * *

><p>Di Aula Besar suasana begitu riuh, Murid Perempuan asik bergosip ria, sedangkan Murid laki-laki hanya berbincang ringan, Seluruh penghuni Hogwarts tampak antusias menanti kedatangan Murid Pertukaran dari Beauxbatons. Terutama murid perempuan yang sudah heboh dengan berita ini dari jauh-jauh hari.<p>

Rose Weasley, hanya duduk manis sambil menekuni kegiatan membacanya, tampa mengacuhkan suasana riuh di Aula Besar. Konsentrasinya hanya terfokus pada buku tebal yang kini tengah ia baca.

James berdecak malas ketika perhatiannya tertuju pada Rose yang cuek dengan keadaan sekitar, dan malah asik tenggelam dalam duniannya sendiri.

James menyenggol Fred disampingnya, yang kini tengah meminun jus labu miliknya sampai habis. Lalu menoleh pada James, dengan tatapan bertanya, "Apa?" Tanyanya.

James Melirik kearah Rose, "Lihat dia," Fred ikut melirik singkat kearah Rose yang tidak sadar tengah diperhatikan.

"Bagaimana bisa dia asik membaca tanpa terganggu dengan keramaian disini?" Lanjut James dengan tatapan aneh yang tertuju pada Rose.

Fred memutar bola mata, "Diakan memang begitu James," Tuturnya cuek.

"_Ck,_ apa dia tidak jenuh selalu membaca buku tebal yang membosankan itu?" Tanya James setengah berbisik agar perkataannya tidak didengar Rose.

"Kau seperti tidak tau saja James, Buku adalah sahabat sehidup sematinya," Jawab Fred tanpa menoleh pada James.

James tertawa garing, "_yeah, _Aku lupa soal itu, dia kan _Gadis Aneh_" Katanya setengah mencibir.

Tiba-tiba Profesor Minerva McGanagall sudah berjalan menuju podium dengan langkah anggun, suasana yang tadinya riuh, dalam sekejap menjadi hening. seluruh perhatian murid terpusat pada McGanagall yang kini sudah berdiri di Podium utama.

"_Selamat pagi anak-anak, maaf menyita sedikit waktu istirahat kalian, Saya berdiri disini untuk mengucapkan selamat datang pada Murid Pertukaran dari Beauxbatons, Bagi Murid Pertukaran, dimohon segera masuk ke Aula Besar,"_ Terdengar Suara McGanagall menggema di seluruh ruangan, memacah suasana hening.

Seluruh Murid Nampak berbisik-bisik, penasaran dengan rupa Murid Pertukaran yang jadi Hot News dalam seminggu ini.

Tiba-tiba Pintu Aula Besar terbuka, Menampilkan 5 sosok Laki-laki mengenakan seragam khas Beauxbatons, Mereka berjalan dengan angkuh menuju Podium Utama, tampak cuek dengan keadaan sekitar yang nampak riuh. 5 Orang Murid Pertukaran itu seketika menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni Hogwarts.

Murid perempuan Nampak histeris, ada yang berbisik-bisik, memekik heboh, dan sampai menunjuk-nunjuk kearah si Murid pertukaran itu.

"_Oh yaampun, Tampan sekali," _

"_Yang rambut Hitam terlihat keren," _

"_Lihatlah yang rambut Pirang itu, gayanya Cool banget,"_

"_Tidak kusangka mereka tampan-tampan,"_

"_Ku yakin, Mereka akan langsung jadi selebritis sekolah,"_

"_Whoaa, aku ngefans sama yang rambut Pirang," _

"_Akan kujadikan dia pacarku!"_

Terdengar bisik-bisik para Gadis-gadis Hogwarts, memenuhi ruangan Aula Besar. Ke 5 cowok itu berjalan angkuh menuju podium, tiap langkah mereka tak lepas dari pusat perhatian seluruh Gadis-gadis Hogwarts, sedangkan Murid Laki-laki menatapnya tanpa minat.

Mereka sampai didepan Podium, berbaris disamping McGanagall.

"_Mohon perhatiannya, tolong jangan berisik, beri waktu mereka untuk memperkenalkan diri_," Koar McGonagall.

Suasana langsung hening kembali, terfokus menatap kearah Podium dimana ke 5 Murid Pertukaran itu berdiri dengan gaya Cool—atau cueknya.

Salah satu dari ke-5 Murid pertukaran itu maju ke Podium, "Perkenalkan, Aku Excel. **Excel Andrew Diggory**. Salam kenal semua," Kata laki-laki berambut Coklat itu sambil tersenyum ramah, membuat Gadis-gadis Hogwarts itu merona dibuatnya.

Lalu berikutnya seorang Laki-laki berambut Hitam pekat naik ke podium, "Aku Davis. **Davis Alexander Nott.**" Katanya cuek, sedikit tersenyum kecil. Gadis-gadis Hogwarts Nampak memekik histeris.

Berlanjut ke Murid ketiga, Seorang laki-laki berambut Pirang gelap naik ke podium dengan senyum yang terus merekah diwajah tampannya, "Hai! Aku Nathan. **Nathaniel Azhur McMillan**" Katanya dengan senyum menawan. Gadis-gadis Hogwarts kembali memekik Histeris sambil berbisik-bisik heboh.

Selanjutnya Murid keempat, Seorang laki-laki berkulit _tan_ memiliki rambut hitam acak-acakan berjalan santai menuju Podium, "Hallo! Kenalkan, Aku Alan. **Alan Zabini. **Salam kenal semua!" Katanya dengan senyum lebar yang terlihat manis tercetak diwajahnya. Gadis-gadis Hogwarts itu kembali heboh berbisik-bisik sambil cekikikan.

Yang terakhir, seorang Laki-laki berkulit pucat, berambut Pirang platina—nyaris putih, berjalan dengan angkuh menaiki Podium, "Scorpius. **Scorpius Malfoy.**" Katanya datar tanpa intonasi juga ekspresi, namun dapat membuat seluruh gadis-gadis Hogwarts menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja dan memekik histeris sampai ada yang terang-terangan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Laki-laki pemilik mata Abu-abu dingin itu.

Rose Weasley, mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Podium. Mata _Aquamarine_-nya menangkap sesosok Laki-laki tampan namun angkuh berdiri di atas Podium tengah memperkenalkan diri.

"Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." Suaranya terdengar datar tanpa intonasi juga Ekspresi dingin namun membuatnya terlihat Tampan. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum kecil mengembang diwajah Rose.

"_Scorpius Malfoy" _Gumamnya dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar laki-laki pemilik mata abu-abu itu sudah mencuri hati Rose.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued..**

Gimana? Kasih sarannya dong.. saran kalian membantu banget buat kelangsungan cerita ini. Review Please!^^


End file.
